Such Strange Creatures
by thunderbellyemm
Summary: Sesshomaru strugels with his feelings toward Rin and must come to grip with the distance between them if he ever wants their relationship to bloom. "Such strange creatures humans. So fragile, but yet so... I could not even bring myself to think of a word.


** Such Strange Creatures **

_"Once the realization is accepted that even_

_between the closest of human beings,_

_infinite distances continue to exist,_

_a wonderful living side by side can grow up,_

_if they succeed in loving the distance between then which makes it_

_possible to see the other whole against the sky."_

_-Rainer Maria Rilke_

_--_

From beneath the shade of a old oak tree, I stared unmoving out of the corner of my eye. A stone expression riddling my face as the small girl ran merrily about picking flowers. Her shoulder-length ebony hair waved effortlessly in the cool spring breeze as delicately, the fresh cherry blossoms danced around her.

Dispassionate, I turned cooly, my full attention and face toward her. Watching. Always watching.

As if feeling the weight of my gaze down upon her, she suddenly turned, glancing upward. Our eyes met locking, for the briefest of moments. She paused. Slowly, her soft and beautiful features twisted, melting down into a sweet smile as she waved furiously, jumping about in the field.

Such strange creatures humans. So fragile, but yet so... I could not even bring myself to think of a word. As much I as I would have liked to say _vile, disgusting, impure, troublesome, demoralized, savage, _my mind would find itself wandering back to her, and I would be once again be without answer.

My chest tightened and I turned, once again transfixed on the distant mountains.

What is this-this overwhelming emotion that fills me each time I think of her. An undescribable need pulsing forcefully within me, urging me closer to the young girl. Urging me on actions, that never once have I dreamed on doing. Especially to a _human._

So many times I have attempted to fight these feelings, pushing them away-my iron will creating a barrier around me. Yet still in the end, no matter how had I try, I find my eyes wandering in search for her. My ears, longing to hear her sweet voice and my hands, aching for the tender feel of her silken skin. My body betraying me with each breath.

_"Rin!" _Jaken bellowed. _"For God's sake, would you stop singing that blasted song! It's giving me a headache!" _His long staff fell, it's end pointing straight at her face.

Blinking, she stood, an armful of flowers hugged to her chest.

_"But Master Jaken,"_ she quickly contradicted, a tiny finger waving about in his face. _"if I did, would my presence not be boring?"_

The small toad sighed, a boisterous cry erupting from his pointed lips. _"No, it would be quiet!"_

Shaking her head in defeat, she raised a small hand to her mouth, giggling. It vaguely reminded me of the sound of tiny wind chimes, waving about in the wind.

She ran further off into the field.

So impulsive and bizarre the actions of humans, they never seize to amuse me. Why, not once in all of the time I had spent with the girl had I seen a frown play upon her face. Never had I witnessed her be unkind or hear vulgar words escape her tiny lips. Her sheer and utter arrogance to the rest of the world alone amazes me. For as child so young, she has already seen so much destruction and evil. How could she stay so pure? So.. Rin?

_"Wha'?"_ Jaken yelled, confused. _"Rin, get back here!" _

He paused waiting for a response. She only laughed more, urging him to come along. _"I said get back here right now young lady-"_

"Jaken." I then suddenly called from underneath the tree.

Stiffening, he turned, chest wide and chin high. Both arms glued to his sides.

_"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"_ he stuttered.

"Leave her be." I commanded.

Shaking, he gave a stiff and brisk nod then turned on his heal and marched away.

Jaken, in all the years I had spent with him, was absolutely and utterly terrified of me. True, if the small demon was not, I would have beaten and killed him ages ago like many of my servants years past. But Rin, she had never been afraid of me. Be it out of curiosity or pitty, she had even nursed me back to proper health once long ago the first time we met. No matter how many times I hissed, growled and shooed her away, she always came back offering useless things like food and water. Without her, I would have possibly died.

I turned again, my eyes and mind unable to focus on anything else.

Humming, she twirled about in the field of flowers. After a good minute of her horseplay, she became dizzy and tripped over her own feet, flailing her arms and falling down onto her back not even attempting to catch herself. She laid there, cheeks a rosy pink as she closed her eyes.

If possible, I could have sat there all day watching and observing the likes of the small being. What is it that makes her function? Makes her 'tick'.

Why, I've left her many times without even a single word. Sometimes, I'd even be gone at weeks at a time and still, when I return, she is always there. Waiting for me. Could this possibly be what the humans call 'love'?

I stood.

No. It can't be. It isn't.

Seeing me, she immediately sat up, smiling.

My hand twitched.

Once or twice I had considered waving and returning the gesture back to the girl for some strange reason, but in the end, could not bring myself to do it. _I wonder what would happen if I-_

A crack of thunder shot out through the sky, breaking my thought. I looked up. I was so wrapped up in my reflections that I didn't not even realize that it had gotten dark. _How foolish of me._

"Come." I ordered. "It is getting dark and I do not want to be out in the open when it begins to rain." Nodding, the two ran to catch up with me, Ah-Un tagging along behind them.

Moving quickly, I walked down a beaten up old path, seeking shelter for the night as slowly, thick clear raindrops began to fall from the sky. I frowned. "We need shelter, now."

Jakin immediately stepped up, clearing his throat. _"I do believe that-" _

Jumping up behind him, Rin charged in, knocking over the small toad and pointed furiously down the path.

_"Oh! Down there Lord Sesshomaru!"_ she practically yelled at me, _"I remember passing a cave on our way here! It's not very far-just over there!"_

In my mind, I smiled, entertained by her excitement and willingness to help.

I found it almost odd sometimes that she was always so eager to aid me in my travels-it was obviously un-needed. I kept Rin with me for the sake of having her, not to be a slave. If I had wanted one in the first place, she would be much older-that being besides the point. I was in no need of her help then and I am in no need of her help now. Not from a human. _Or maybe I... _My heart began beating wildly in my chest.

Turning on my heel, we walked in silence toward the cave, it's entrance already visibly from our current standing point.

The faint sound of crushing gravel echoed out in the silence as Rin skipped merrily behind me.

When we had finally made it into the cave, it had already started raining. Our shoulders and the tops of our heads the only parts of our bodies that had gotten wet.

Directly upon entry, Jaken scrambled inside searching for wood to start off a fire.

_"Help me fetch some wood, Rin." _he said looking around.

With a nod, she answered, _"Ok," _then ran off toward the entrance in search of lumber.

Inside the cave, it was amazingly large. That is, in comparison to it's entrance witch in turn had made me anticipate it being somewhat smaller. Inside, heaps of rocks sat pilled up one on top of the other in large columns creating small ledges and platforms. With ease, I leaped up onto one, resting myself down.

Below me, the two had already managed to get a small fire going, Jaken igniting the flame with his staff.

_"Time to get nice and warm," _Rin commented, kneeling by the fire hands outstretched.

_"Be careful now Rin,"_ Jaken warned, _"Don't sit to close to the fire, you'll burn yourself." _He snorted, _"That's all we need."_

_"I know,"_

Her delicate features glowed in the fire light as her soft skin lit up, a slight golden hue added to it's creamy antique white shade. Her massive brown eyes glittered and shined like giant orbs.

As much as I hated to admit it, Rin, in all her childish appearances, was actually quite beautiful. Be it her doll like complexion, long black hair, sweet personality or all of the above, something unlike anything or anyone else drew me to her. Like an invisible rope, I feel myself slowly being drawn toward her day by day as her beauty grows, trapping me within her grasp. This made me wonder for a time if I were better of leaving her in a human's village. But then if I, Lord Sesshomaru, of all people were to fall prey to the girl, how many other men shall as well? Filthy pigs flocking to her as if she were gruel, unworthy of her attention.

Again, a sharp pain shot out in my chest, it's pangs and jabs continuously slicing at me when ever I least expected it.

_What is this?_ I wondered. _Anger? Lust? Jealousy? _I pondered on that last possibility for a few moments. Could it really be that what I was feeling was_ jealousy_?

I gave her another long and piercing stare, then grunted.

Why do I even bother mocking and insulting myself like this. A _human_, and not to mention a human _child_. Only those who are of week heart and power fall headlong for the likes of a human. For example, my sad little hybrid brother. He and my father both fell deeply in love with human women, in the end costing them their lives. _Pathetic._

Jaken yawned.

_"Well, I'm going off to bed," _He looked over to the girl who sat opposite him to the fire. _"Don't you stay up too late now, Rin."_

She nodded.

_"I won't Master Jaken, goodnight."_

He yawned once again and turning his body, looked up to me. Our gazes locked, my face expressionless. Jaken on the other hand seemed bothered by something, a slight frown playing upon his mouth.

Sighing, he shook his head and backed up, finding a comfortable position on the wall.

_What on earth was that for?_

I looked once again outside, the rain still pouring down like a curtain of water. It hit the ground and trees loudly, it's many small tacks ringing out within the cave.

She threw more wood into the fire.

_"Rin."_ I called down to her.

She turned, her beautiful eyes falling upon me. _"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"_

I forced my mouth to move. "Jaken is right, it's late. You'll need your rest."

_"Yes My Lord,"_ she said happily, nodding.

Standing up and dusting herself off, she quickly made her way over to where I sat. Carefully, she climbed up the side of the platform, it's old rocks stuck in place as she did. When she was finally able to come to me, she sleepily sat down upon my boa and laid her head on it's thick white fur. Her hair, sprawled across it.

I stared.

So it seemed that now, my personal belongings had even become bedding to the small child and also, for the strangest of reasons, I did not even care the slightest bit. It did bother me to _some_ extent, yet I enjoyed her presence-usually from afar as I'd have much preferred, but maybe, just this once I could let her be.

There will always be a distance between us, Rin and I. Even if we were to be the closest of humans, there would always be that void. I, Lord Sesshomaru have lived to see decades pass by within a matter of seconds and soon would watch as she too died in the far future. After all, she is only human and I, a demon. Someday, if I could somehow possibly accept this difference; this space - we may possibly find ourselves's a wonderful and joyous living side be side... But for now...

Lifting Rin gently, I slowly scooped the small girl up into my arms and placed her on my chest. In reflex, her small hands stretched and rubbed against my skin. I looked down to her sleeping form.

My heart skipped a beat.

Such strange creatures humans. So fragile, but yet so... I could not even bring myself to think of a word. As much I as I would have liked to say _vile, disgusting, impure, troublesome, demoralized, savage,_ my mind would find itself wandering back to her, and I would be once again be without answer.

I lifted my hand, stroking her hair.

_No, not yet Rin. Not yet..._


End file.
